Possessed Zelda
Possessed Zelda, also known as Ganon's Puppet: Zelda, is a boss from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Story After journeying with Midna to the Twilight Realm, restoring the Sols to their rightful place, and defeating Zant, Link returns with her to Hyrule Castle to see if they can learn what had become of Princess Zelda. They find her apparently lifeless body suspended in midair, in the empty central triangle of the Triforce statue, and Ganondorf seated on the throne below her. After taunting both Link and Midna for a short time, Ganondorf turns into the matter known as Twilight. Midna then attempts to revive Zelda, who then becomes possessed by Ganondorf. Her eyes turn yellow, her skin pales and became patterned with Twilit symbols, and even her hair darkens. She knocks Midna aside, and when Link tries to go to her aid, the possessed Zelda descends to the floor and summons her rapier to her hand. Battle The Throne Room becomes ringed in a wall of yellow light, similar to the pyramid which had previously encased the castle and prevented Link from entering. Zelda's body again becomes suspended in the air, and moves around the room. She attacks Link in three ways. First, she causes a glowing Triforce-like shape to appear on the floor and explode in light, which causes him harm if he does not avoid it. Then, she makes a low dive of the ground, attempting to impale Link, which can be avoided easily by sidestepping. Finally, she 'charges' her rapier and casts a ball of energy at Link, leaving him no choice but to use the Master Sword to deflect them back at her, thus beginning a game of Dead Man's Volley. Interestingly, the energy balls can be reflected with an Empty Bottle as well. Each time Zelda is struck with one of the energy balls, Ganondorf can be heard howling in pain. When she has taken three strikes, he falls onto the floor. The yellow wall then disappears and Midna uses the Fused Shadow's power on the possessed Zelda, throwing her on the throne Ganondorf had occupied during his meeting with Link. The Twilight symbols leave her skin, showing that Midna successfully removed Ganondorf from Zelda, but it is uncertain whether Zelda lived until after Link, with Midna's aid, battles the boar form of Ganondorf, which appears after some Twilight pieces together to form him. Once that form has been dispatched, Zelda awakes, fully restored to health and power and able to fight at Link's side in the final confrontation with the Great King of Evil on horseback. Hidden Skills If Link has learned at least six of the Hidden Skills by this point, they are advantageous to him in this battle. The Back Slice serves as a quick way to roll out of range of the Triforce attack, and if timed correctly, a Jump Strike at close range against an energy sphere can instantly damage the possessed Zelda without a game of Dead Man's Volley. Video This clip was provided by lleeoo2010 on YouTube Bu7xVoNfdE8 Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters